Truth Or Dare
by Jade Kelly
Summary: Welcome to the world's most random VK chat with your host, Jade! Send in dares and questions to see your favorite or least favorite characters squirm in anger and fear!  Rated T for occasional cursing
1. Where it All Begins

**Kelly: OK, Time for the disclaimer guys!!!!!**

**Zero: Kelly does not own Vampire Knight**

**Yuki: She does own her OC's though**

* * *

Kelly: Ok, welcome to my Vampire Knight Chat!!! We will accept dares and questions along with some dares of our own!!!!

Aidou: You won't make me do anything bad, will you Kelly-Chan? *puppy-dog eyes*

Yuki: Fight Kelly!! Stay strong!!

Zero: I'm leaving now. See you later...

Kaname: No you are not. You will stay here in hell with all of us!!

Kelly: Hey, it's not that bad is it?

Ichijou: Don't worry Kelly-Chan, the show is fine!

Shiki: Yeah, in crazy world...

Rima: *Punches Shiki in the gut*

Kelly: Anyway...my sister has a question for Yuki.

Sarah: Yay! Yuki, is your hair black or brown?

Yuki: Uh...Brown I think *whisper* Kelly what age is your sister?

Kelly: Oh, the evil child is 5!

Yuki: Why did you call her evil?

Kaname: OMG!! HELP ME!! GET HER OFF!!

Sarah: YAY, I'M RIDING A VAMPIRE!!!

Everyone else except me: O.O

Ruka: Uh...Should we help Kaname-Sama??

Kelly: Nah, Leave him...

Zero: *Watching Kaname being jumped on happily*

Aidou: Hmmn, We really should get a co-host.

Shiki: No! The show sucks to much!!

Rima: *Whacks Shiki in the head*

Me: O.O

Ichijou: Don't worry, this is normal.

Ruka: So what do we do now?

Us: Hmm....

* * *

Kelly: Is Shiki alive Rima?

Rima: Yeah I think so.......So want to have lunch?

Kelly: Um...Yeah ,Ok

Kelly and Rima: Bye guys

A few seconds later.......

Sarah: BOW DOWN BEFORE ME MINONS

Aidou: WAHHHH WHERE'S KELLY???

****

IN THE SANDWICH SHOP...

Kelly: *shudder* Oh my Aidou-Kun senses are tingling!

Rima: Ah well, he can handle himself......

* * *

**Ok so that was my first story........ not that good....Remember to send in your dares and questions though!!**


	2. Sarah, the Ruler of the Vampires

**Kelly: Yay, we reached chapter 2 guys!!! Anyways, THE MIGHTY DISCAIMER!!!**

**Aidou: Kelly-Chan does not own Vampire Knight in any way!!**

**Shiki: She is also friends with Rima so don't make her angry!!**

**Rima: I trained him so well!!**

* * *

Kelly: Woo! Chapter 2... I did it! And I have good news too, my buddy Aoife has agreed to be our co-host!!

Aoife: Uh...Hi!

Ichijou: A warning! Don't go near Aidou or else Kelly will try to kill you....

Kaname: And don't tell her sister you're a vampire......

Aoife: I'm not though.....

Kelly: Oh you should have been here earlier.....*laugh*

Kaname: By the way, you two went off yesterday and left us with her!!!!

Aidou: Yup, she can do evil things......

Aoife: Like what?

The boys: Well..........***FLASHBACK WARNING!***

_Sarah: I AM YOUR MASTER SO KNEEL BEFORE ME!!!!!_

_Shiki: WAAAHHH!!! She's worse than Rima if that's possible!!_

_Kaname: WHERE THE HELL DID KELLY AND RIMA GO!!!???_

_Aidou: UH....WAIT THEY WENT OUT TO LUNCH!?_

_Ichijou: How do you know that Aidou?_

_Aidou: Look they left a note......_

***FLASHBACK OVER***

Aoife: Wow, that was.....odd...

Shiki: Yeah and it's all their fault...wait, damn...

Rima: *Another punch in the gut!! Triple power!!!*

Kelly: Wow, 100%! Perfect shot!!

Aoife: *CLAPS* Woohoo!!!

Zero: And that's that.....

* * *

**Kelly: Anyway thanks for the great review guys, and remember, you can send in dares cus I got nothing...**

**Aoife: Yup, SO SEND THEM IN OR ELSE WE WILL SEND SARAH TO COME GET YOU!!!**

**Rima: No Shiki's were badly harmed in the making of this story....**

**Shiki: OH YEAH SURE!!!**


	3. Kelly and the Nyan Nyan Song

**Kelly: YAY, It is day two of my writing life!!**

**Aoife: So now it's time for the mighty.....DISCLAIMER!**

**Ruka: Kelly-Sama does not own Vampire Knight in any way.....**

* * *

Ichijou: Hmn? Sarah-San is not here today?

Aidou: Thank the Lord!!

Aoife: So um....whatcha' want to do?

Ruka: Well, where is Kelly-Sama?

Aoife: She is listening to the`` Nyan Nyan Song``

Ruka: Rima, could you go get her?

Rima: kay..... KELLY GET OUT HERE! WE GOT YOU SOME CHOCOLATE ICE-CREAM!!!!

Kelly: WHERE, WHERE?

Kaname: Good job Rima!!

Aoife: Why were you in there anyway?

Kelly: I thought of a new dare because so far we got nothing!

Shiki: Um....what's the dare?

Kelly: hehehe, it's on that card over there.

Ruka: What is it!?

All the boys stare at the card while Kaname reads it out to them!

Kaname: ALL THE BOYS (except Aidou?)MUST PUT ON DRESSES AND A CAT'S EARS AND A TAIL AND SING THE ``NYAN NYAN SONG``???!!!

Girls and Aidou: !!!!!!!!!

A few minutes later....

Kelly: Aw, come out of the dressing room guys!!!

Kaname: FINE!

................................................................................. (Silence)

Kelly and Aoife: *Snort*

Aidou: ROFL!

Rima and Ruka: * Giggle*

* * *

**Kelly: Ok, that's today's episode.....I will be posting new stories either today or tomorrow so keep an eye out!!!**

**Ichijou: Also please send in your dares everyone!! *puppy-dog eyes***

**Kaname: (He seems so cheerful wearing that outfit...)**

**Shiki: (Aidou is so lucky! Since Kelly loves him so much he didn't have to wear this outfit!)**

**Aoife: Bye Bye!!!**


	4. Dare Mania Part 1

**Kelly: The Disclaimer of doom and destruction!**

**Rima: Kelly does not own Vampire Knight**

**Shiki: We must say this at the beginning of every story or else we shall be sued!**

* * *

Kelly: Today, Aoife is out so my cousin Gavin is filling in!

Gavin: Hi everyone!

Kelly: Anyway this is part one of Dare Mania!!!

Kelly: I will read all the dare cards! "Dare 1: Shiki must dance to caramelldansen"

Shiki: WHAT! NO WAY!

Rima: You will do it......

Shiki: O.O...F-FINE! *Starts caramelldansen*

Kelly: Ok, next dare is, "Dare 2: Put Kaname in Ichijou's room for most of the show"

Kaname: Oh God...*Walks into Ichijou's room*

......................................................... (Silence)

Kaname: OH MY GOD! IT'S ALMOST AS BAD AS SARAH!!!

Kelly: Next! "Dare 3: Put Zero in a room with Sarah for most of the show"

Zero.................You suck.* Walks into Sarah's room*

Kain: Uh... did I miss something?

Aidou: OMG! Akatsuki your back!! *HUGS*

Kelly: Anyway, "Dare 4: Rima must take some of Shiki's private pocky"

Rima: Um...kay.* Steals Shiki's pocky*

Kelly: Final Dare! "Dare 5: Everyone must caramelldance

Zero and Kaname: We're free!!

*Everyone starts to Caramelldance*

* * *

**Kelly: There we go! Part two is coming next!!**

**Shiki: HEY! WHERE'S MY POCKY!!!**

**Rima: Never you mind.....**


	5. Dare Mania Part 2

**Kelly: Being sick is the worst thing that can happen to you!**

**Gavin: Yeah....Anyway, the disclaimer!**

**Kain: Kelly-San does not own Vampire Knight...**

**Aoife: I'm back~~**

**Gavin and Kelly: YAY~**

* * *

Kelly: DARE MANIA PART 2!!

Gavin: Yikes!

Aoife: Woot!

Aoife: I read the dares today! "Dare 1: Akatsuki must wear a bunny suit!"

Akatsuki: *Puts on a bunny suit*

Kelly: *Also puts on a bunny suit*

Gavin: ROFL

Aoife: ....next... "Dare 2: Rima, Shiki, Gavin and Aoife must wear egg suits!!"

All of the above: WHAT!!

Kelly: You will do it...* evil stare*

Rima: Ahh! She learned my special move!

R, S, A and G: *put's on egg suits*

Aidou: LOL!

Aoife: I wouldn't laugh if I were you, "Dare 3: Aidou must dance to Love and Joy!"

Aidou and Kelly: WHAT!!!???

Kaname: DO IT!

Aidou: Fine...*dances to love and joy*

Everyone but me: HAHA!

Kelly: *In the emo corner*

Aoife: Alright, next "Dare 4: Kaname must babysit Sarah"

Kaname: Nooooo!!

Sarah: Yes!

Zero: Mwahahaha!

Aoife: Poor Kaname...

Yuki: Yeah....

Gavin: Next, "Dare 5: Ruka must join Aidou who is still dancing"

Ruka: Wah! *dances with Aidou*

Aoife: *Whacks Gavin* my job! "Dare 6: Zero and Yuki must help Kaname babysit"

Zero: Noooooooo!

Yuki: Come on Zero...

Kelly: Hey Kain-Chan, these outfits aren't half bad!

Kain: Ok...

Kelly: DARE MANIA is almost over...

Gavin: So....let's dance!!

Everyone: *Dances to Love and Joy*

Kelly: BYE!

* * *

**Kelly: I hope you enjoyed this dare mania chapter!**

**Shiki: WAH!! We barely got any lines!**

**Aoife: There, there Shiki...Eat your pocky!**

**Shiki: Yum!**


	6. Kelly's Wonderful Idea

**_Kelly: Ok, it's time for the disclaimer of doom!_**

**Aidou: Dun Dun Dun~**

**Yuki: Kelly does not own Vampire Knight in any way!**

* * *

Kelly: Hmn...

Gavin: Is she ok?

Aoife: She has been like that for a half an hour...

Rima: Let me try something....KELLY, I GOT PUDDING FOR YOU!

Kelly: Hmn....

Shiki: Wow! The Pudding always works!

Sarah: I know! Onee-San look at me! I'm in your room!

Kelly: ...SARAH GET OUT!

Gavin: She's alive!!

Shiki: What were you doing anyway?

Kelly: I was thinking of ideas for dares and stuff...

Aidou: I'm NOT dancing again!

Kelly: Don't worry Aidou-Kun!

Ruka: What did you come up with Kelly-Sama?

Kain: She has an evil grin on her face...

Zero: It would be best....

Kaname: To flee from the area as soon as possible...

Yuki: OMG, SHE LOCKED THE DOOR!!

Aoife and Gavin: She's the devil...

Rima: Yikes!

Kelly: Anyway...My idea is....

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**

* * *

**Aoife: KELLY YOU BAKA!**

**Kelly: The suspense...**

**Shiki: I'm worried...**

**Rima: We all are...**


	7. Putting the Failed Plan into Action

**Kelly: DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!**

**Shiki: Uh.... Kelly doesn't own Vampire Knight...**

**Rima: Cheer up Shiki!**

* * *

**Previously, on Truth or Dare...**

Shiki: What! No we're not doing any more flashbacks!

Kelly: Awww... But anyway! Before you hear my idea we've got a dare from someone!

PureHearts: YAY! Zero, come here! *Whisper*

Zero: God No!

PureHearts: Zero....*Pulls out a chainsaw*

Zero: Ugh......*Goes over to Rima and kisses her on the cheek*

Rima: AHHH!

Shiki: Rima~ how could you!! *Angry*

Yuki: Zero... Your dead meat! *VERY ANGRY*

Kelly: While they do that I will tell you my idea!

Aoife: Tell me~

Gavin: Yeah!

Kelly: Ok, we will have a play!

Ruka: But what play?!

Kaname: And who will play who?

Kelly: Well... Our readers must decide what play and if they don't I will pick it and then the roles will be given out!

Aoife: Will we be in it?

Gavin: Will we?

Kelly: Of course!

* * *

**Kelly: So you heard! Pick a fairy tale or an anime or something and I might make it the play!!**

**Zero: AHH! Their trying to kill me!!**

**Shiki, Yuki and Rima: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Zero: HELP ME!**


	8. The Return of The Demon Child

**Kelly: Gomen Nasai mina~ But I have school too! Anyway...DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!**

**Aidou: Kelly-Chan doesn't own Vampire Knight or Ouran High School Host Club in any way~ Also she does not own anything on YouTube or the video's on it either! ~**

**Kelly: Kawaii~**

* * *

Kelly: Wow...School sucks rocks....

Aoife: BIG BLACK rocks....

Aidou: Hmn... It's the basic case of school blues!

Ruka and Kain: Duh!

Rima: Where's Shiki?

Shiki: *Watching YouTube videos *

Kaname: What's he watching?

Zero: It says "Shoes the full version"

Computer: Shoes...OMG... Shoes... These shoes rule, these shoes suck, these shoes rule, these shoes SUCK!

Yuki and Aoife: Woooow...

Kelly: SHIKI'S GAY!

Everyone: WHAT!

Kelly: Gotcha~

EVERYONE: KEEELLLYYY!

Kelly is being chased at the moment, please come back later.....

Kaname: We can't find her so let's head back.

Yuki: THE DOORS LOCKED!

Zero: Wait.... Aidou is in there....

Kain: So is Kelly!

Everyone: LET US IN!

With Aidou and Kelly....

Kelly: YAY! I love Ouran High! Go Hikaru and Kaoru!

Aidou: Well I like Tamaki-San!

Sarah: I wonder why...

Aidou: AHHH! DEMON CHILD!

Kelly: Don't hurt Aidou Sarah...The others are outside if you want them!

Sarah: Yay! *Runs outside and starts jumping on everyone*

Everyone: HELP US!

Sarah: YAY, I'M RIDING LOTS OF VAMPIRES!

Aidou and Kelly: O.O

* * *

**Kelly: Sarah is back in business!**

**Aidou: Yup~**

**Kelly: Review and also I have narrowed the play down to Cinderella and The little mermaid!**

**Aidou: VOTE!**

**Ichijou: I'm baack~**

**Kelly: YAY! *Hugs***


	9. Planning our Play

**Kelly: Konichiwa! Right now I'm listening to Idol master! Go Miki! Anyway, disclaimer time!**

**Ruka: Kelly-Sama does not own Vampire Knight in any way...**

**Aidou: Let's begin now~**

* * *

Kelly: IT IS TIME!

Aoife: MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!

Sarah: RANDOMNESS!

Ichijou: I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING ON?!

Kaname and Zero: SHUT UP!

Yuki: It's a bit too quiet now!

Kelly: Anyways, it is time for the play results!

Kain: Wow that was early...

Aoife: Well she didn't know what to do so well...

Kelly: Well the play is Cinderella and it is based off "Sorta Cinderella" from Fruits Basket!

Ichijou: She doesn't own that either!

Kelly: Good boy Ichijou-Kun! *pats his head* Here are the roles!

_Cinderella – Ruka_

_Prince Charming – Aidou_

_Fairy Godmother – Zero_

_Mean Stepmother – Rima_

_Mean Stepsister One – Yuki_

_Mean Stepsister Two – Shiki :O_

_Other Prince – Kain_

_Man Holding the Slipper – Kaname J_

_Kelly - Story-teller_

_Aoife - Random dancer 1_

_Ichijou – Random dancer 2_

_Gavin – Random dancer 3_

Kelly: There!

Everyone: O.O

Kelly: What...?

Aidou and Ruka: I'M NOT GOING NEAR HER/HIM!!!

Kelly: CALM DOWN YOU IDIOTS!

Aoife: Awww... we didn't get a main role... pity.

* * *

**Kelly: Hehehehe, I'm excited now!**

**Shiki: I'M A GIRL!**

**Ichijou: Calmness, Shiki-San!**


	10. Organizing the Costumes

**Kelly: YAY! The play is soon! Disclaimer time!**

**Ichijou: Kelly-Chan does not own Vampire Knight in any way!**

**Aoife: She wishes she did though...**

* * *

Kelly: Ok gang, I got someone to make the play's outfits!

Zero: (So we really are doing it)

Aidou: Why can't Kelly-Chan be Cinderella? *****Winks*****

Kelly: KYAA! *****faints*****

Gavin: Kelly, wake up!

Marin: Hello, one and all!

Kain: Who are you?

Yuki and Aoife: Rolf! (Look at his hair!)

Ruka: Lol! (Marin's hair.....it's blonde, black and short!)

Marin: Your outfits are in the truck, go try them on! Chop, chop!

Kaname: Wow, bossy much...

**A FEW SECONDS LATER!**

Kelly: You all look so cute!

Gavin: Except Shiki...

Aoife: HAHAHA! He's dressed as a girl!

Shiki: *****Emo mode*****

Kelly: Anyways, the play is the next chapter so look forward to it!

Ichijou: Bye, bye!

* * *

**Kelly: *Yawn* I'm tired...**

**Aidou: There, there... I'll take you to bed!**

**Kelly: KYAA! *Faints***

**Rima: AIDOU, STOP THAT!**

**Aidou: Hehehe!**


	11. The Play of Failure's Opening Night

**Kelly: Yay! It's Saturday! Disclaimer time!**

**Zero: Kelly doesn't own Vampire Knight....**

**Aidou: Put some life into it! God....**

* * *

Kelly: Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this VK play!

_Audience: *Clap Clap Clap*_

Kelly: This play is called "Some way Cinderella" and is based off Sorta Cinderella!

_Audience: Uhh.... *Clap*_

Kelly: Alright! Once upon a time there was a girl called Cinderella!

**Ruka walks onto the stage...**

Kelly: She was nice, kind and sweet!

Aidou backstage: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kelly: This is her story!

Ruka: God.....

Rima: Cinderella... make our dresses now!

_Audience: (Wow that sure is a calm stepmother....)_

Ruka: Yeah, yeah...

Yuki: Don't talk to Mum like that!!! Right sis!

Shiki: *In the corner sulking*

Yuki: GOD YOU IDIOT!

Shiki: WAHHHH!

Kelly: After a... uh... tough lecture with her step family, Cinderella made the dresses...

Ruka: _(Zero, get out here!)_ *Sigh* Um.... I wish I could go to the party...

Zero: FINE! There, a carriage and a dress and stuff.... leave midnight and whatnot!

Ruka: Uh, thanks?_ (God he rushed it...)_

Zero: Yeah Whatever, *Leaves*

Kelly: Cinderella then leaves in her carriage and hopes to meet her dream prince..... *Glares at Ruka*

Ruka: _(Hey, I hate Aidou so don't get angry!)_

Kelly: Hmpf!

**At the big party of doom!**

Aidou: WAH! I don't want to be here!!!

Kain: Too bad you baka!

Aidou: Your great help you know....

Kain: Yeah, yeah! Now go dance with one of these girls!

Aoife: *Dancing with Ichijou* Well, where is Ruka?

Ichijou: Who knows?

Gavin: *Dancing with a random girl* Here she is!

Ruka: Oh look! They have food!

Kain: Go dance with her!

Aidou: NO!

Kain: *Glare of doom*

Aidou: F-Fine!

Ruka: What do you want?

Aidou: Come on, Dance!

Ruka: *Walks away*

Aidou: Yay! Huh, wait midnight? Already!

Ruka: *Runs off and puts her slipper on the step*

Kain: Find her with this now! *Glare*

Aidou: WAH!

Kelly: After a hunt for Cinderella he found her in her small house!

Kaname: This is the girl here prince...

Aidou: Ok, what now?

Kaname: Marriage!

Ruka and Aidou: NO WAY!

Kelly: Yay, THE END!

_Audience: HUH!?_

Everyone: Thanks for watching!

_Audience: (Well that was weird...)_

* * *

**Kelly: Hope you enjoyed! Review and please be nice!**

**Aidou: Yup! I did brill, didn't I! Hehehehe!**

**Aoife and Gavin: Bye everyone!**


	12. Jade's Comeback!

**Kelly: OMFG! I'M ALIVE!**

**Aoibhinn: Dun, Dun, Dun~**

**Aidou: Halleluiah! **

**Kain: Where did Aoife-san go?**

**Kelly: Hot air balloon trip gone wrong?**

**Yuki: Kelly does not own anything in this video except the power to control us...**

* * *

Kelly: I'm back everyone!

"Everyone": YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAAYAYAY!

Ichijou: Welcome back Kelly-chan!

Zero: ...

Kelly: I MISSED YOU TOO ZERO-KUN! *Hugs*

Zero: LET GO!

Kaname:

Ruka: *Staring at Kaname smiling while drooling*

Rima: Want some pocky Kelly?

Shiki: Where did you get the pocky Rima?

Kelly: Sure~ Thanks!

Shiki: No! My pocky!

Aoibhinn: So, let's get on with the dares!

Kelly: Right! Please welcome... AidoRockz!

AidoRockz: Hi guys! Here's my dare! Boys come here! *Whispers*

Guys: NO WAY!

AidoRockz: *Pulls out a Flaring knife*

Guys: Fine! *Pulls off clothes until they are in boxers*

Girls: *Blush madly or have major nosebleeds*

Then the boys ran all around campus until sadly the met a mob of crazed fan girls!

Boys: AHHHHH!

Fan girls: WE LOVE YOU, WE LOVE YOU!

Kelly: Are you okay?

Shiki: Y-yeah, just peachy...

Aidou: I'm in so much pain...

Ichijou: I don't like mobs anymore!

Kaname and Zero: Never again...

Aoibhinn: As for your dare MistressYunaOftheForgotten, we will begin it now and finish it on the next chat alright!

Kelly: So Kaname, Yuki, Zero? You guys have to be locked in a room with Sarah!

Sarah: I put a knife in there... *Smiles evilly*

Yuki: Zero, if I die, you are going down with me...

Zero: I know I'm gonna die...

Kaname: I am sure Zero is going to die...

Sarah: Let's go~ *Pulls them into the room and put's the knife on the table*

Kain: Later...

Aidou: Bye bye~

Shiki: Will we see Kaname again?

Ruka: YES WE WILL!

Rima: Maybe not Zero...

Ichijou: Or Yuki-chan...

Aoibhinn: See you next time!

* * *

**Kelly: Ahh... that felt good to write!**

**Aoibhinn: Good! **

**Aidou: I'm happy Kelly-chan is back!**

**Kelly: YAY! *Hugs tightly***

**Aoibhinn: Send in your dares and we now accept questions! Bye**


	13. Home Again and Dares of AWESOMENESS!

**Jade: Heya friends and fans of mine~ I have returned… again.**

**Aidou: Welcome back… again.**

**Aoibhinn: Where the heck were you Jade? It's been weeks.**

**Jade: On my holidays to the Canary Islands. It was really hot there…**

**Kain: As it would be… Did you have fun?**

**Jade: Eh, it was okayish… I hate strong heats.**

**Rima: That would sorta explain why you like Aidou with his "icy powers"**

**Jade: Yesh, you are correct Rima-chan!**

**Aidou: Is that the only reason you like me Kelly-chan?**

**Jade: No… Of course not, you're cute too~!**_***pats head**_*****

**Aidou: Yay~ Kelly-chan does not own Vampire Knight, only her OC's and this story.**

* * *

**Jade**: Hey everyone, welcome to chapter/episode thirteen of Truth or Dare~

**Aoibhinn**: Sorry we have been away for so long, we'll try to get to all of your dares this episode.

**Jade**: So last time, Mistress Yuna dared Yuki, Kaname and Zero were locked in a room with my little sister, Sarah… With a knife on a table in the middle of the room.

**Aoibhinn**: Whose birthday was a week ago! She is seven now…

**Ruka**: Is my dear Kaname-sama alright? She hasn't poisoned him or anything, has she?

**Shiki**: I've been looking at them through a peek-hole and he doesn't look dead exactly. Brain dead probably though.

**Jade**: Hopefully… Hehehe _hurp_... *Grins evilly at Ruka*

**Aoibhinn**: For your entertainment, we recorded some of the going ons in the room. This was a day after they entered the room… *Hits button on a remote summoning a massive 32" HD TV*

**TV**: Beep… Beep… Beep…

_Kaname: Ugh… How much longer do we have to stay in here? _

_Yuki: Until Kelly comes back and saves us from this hellhole. _

_Zero: BUT THAT WILL TAKE FOREVER! LAST TIME SHE WAS GONE A MONTH OR MORE! *Tries to grab knife*_

_Yuki: No Zero! Don't do it! Ichijou told me that time goes by quickly in this room! _

_Zero: How quickly…?_

_Kaname: Does that matter? If you are gonna stab yourself, go on and do it._

_Zero: Since you want me to do it so much, I don't think I will._

_Kaname: Hmn…? You think that makes you so high and mighty?_

_Zero: What the hell did you say blood-sucker?_

_Yuki: GUYS! SHUT UP, YOU'LL WAKE SARAH UP! _

_Sarah: Huh? What's going on you guys…? Why'dya go and wake me up…?_

_Kaname: … Fu—_

_Yuki: *Covers Kaname's mouth* Sorry Sarah-chan… Zero was just being silly. You can go back to sleep._

_Sarah: No, I'm all awake here now. *grins* But now I wanna play dress up tea parties~_

_Zero: Give me the knife vampire! Give me the god forsaken knife…_

_Kaname: No… I think I'll use it!_

_Yuki: Neither of you are using the knife! *Takes the knife away and sighs* Even if I really want to as well_

**TV**: Finished Clip. Beep.

**Ichijou**: Wow… I wonder how they have been holding out.

**Kain**: Probably really bad. Will we let them out Jade?

**Jade**: I guess we should Kain-pyon… I guess we should.

**Rima**: Pyon? Since when did you call him pyon?

**Jade**: Since he started calling me by my first name! *Grins *

**Aidou**: Can I call you by your first name Kelly-chan? *Puppy dog face*

**Jade**: OF COURSE YOU CAN AIDOU-KUN! ~ *glomps*

**Aoibhinn**: Can we get on with the show now Jade?

**Jade**: Yeah, let's go. *Opens Sarah's bedroom door*

**Shiki**: Are they alive…? Can we see?

_Zero, Yuki and Kaname sit emotionlessly on the ground with Sarah asleep on her bed. Yuki was wearing a princess dress, Kaname a kitty outfit and Zero a Mad Hatter outfit. Yuki still had the knife in her hand._

**Yuki**: Oh hello you guys. You missed the tea party.

**Kaname**: It was wonderful; we had scones and cakes along with some hot cocoa.

**Zero**: Then we played ponies with master. She was very happy…

**All Three:** Be very quiet, the master is sleeping. Let her rest her masterly head…

**Ruka**: No! Kaname-sama, snap out of it! *Falls to her knees*

**Jade**: SARAH KATE KELLY! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS RIGHT NOW!

**Sarah**: Oh, hi sissy-chan~ what's wrong, I was only having fun with my sla- no… friends?

**Aoibhinn**: What have we told you about brain-washing people? *Folds arms like a mother*

**Sarah**: That it is silly and dumb and if I do it I will be punished…

**Jade**: Now you must stay in your bedroom, by yourself and think of what you have done.

**Sarah**: Yes sissy-chan… *sobs*

**Jade**: Shiki, Kain-pyon, Ichijou, Aidou… Can you get those three out of the room?

**Boys**: Hai Kelly/Jade-chan~!

_The boys carry the three zombie-like vampire people into the middle of the chat room. Jade looks down at them and frowns. She then makes her ultra-thinking face and whistles. A girl with a nurse's outfit runs in._

**Nurse**: Hai Kelly-sama? You called me, correct?

**Jade**: Hiya Mira, yes I need three master shots please. Make them very strong. We have another Sarah hypnotist incident.

**Mira**: Of course Kelly-sama, right away. *Runs off*

**Aidou**: Who was that?

**Aoibhinn**: One of Jade's many slaves. That was Mira, the nurse of the show.

**Jade**: The only way to snap these three out of their trance is too give them a shot.

**Mira**: I've returned Kelly-sama. I've got the three master shots.

**Jade**: Good job Mira! Would you mind giving them to the three zombies over there?

**Mira**: Not at all Kelly-sama. I will do that right away Kelly-sama. *Gives shot to Zero, then Kaname and then Yuki*

**Kaname**: Ow… What happened?

**Yuki**: My head really hurts… Why is my arm so stingy?

**Zero**: Where are we…? What the hell are we doing here?

**Rima**: You survived Sarah's bedroom for more than a month. Congratulations.

**Yuki**: W-We did? Does that make us like, heroes or something?

**Jade**: No, if it did then I would be God. I bloody live with the demon.

**Aoibhinn**: So… That's that dare over, isn't it Jade?

**Jade**: Yup, thanks for your dare Yuna-chan! Have a cookie~ *throws Yuna a cookie* Sorry that Zero didn't die, but his brain did for a while if that means anything to you?

**Zero**: WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

**Ichijou**: What's the next dare Kelly-chan?

**Jade**: Hmn… Let me get it for you all. Right, the next dare is from Nichole-pyon. *Eats cake*

**Shiki**: Where'd you get the cake…?

**Nichole**: I gave it to her~ *Smiles*

**Jade**: I LOVE YOU NICHOLE-PYON! YOU KNOW MY WEAKNESS~! *Hugs*

**Aoibhinn**: Right, so Nichole has made dares for both the boys and the girls…

**Nichole**: Right, so the first thing is first. Boys, please put on these speedos and girls, bikinis.

**Everyone**: WHY!

**Nichole**: Do it… *Makes truly evil face*

**Everyone**: Yes mam'!*Walks into changing rooms*

_The group were in the changing rooms for a while and when they came out, were wearing the swim wear Nichole gave to them. Jade fell to the floor laughing, rolling around in a ball. Nichole joined her and Aoibhinn stole some of Jade's cake, not really giving a crap what was going on._

**Jade**: Right, we'll start the girls dare now… Summoning power ACTIVATE! *A massive closet appears*

**Nichole**: Inside this closet is a group of closet otaku's. Otherwise known as your fanboys girls... You must stay in this closet with them until the end of the show. That okay with you, Jade-chan?

**Jade**: Yesh, wonderful. Now chop to it girls, go now go!

_Jade opens the door to the closet and a group of otaku boys after seeing the VK girls started squealing and blushing and taking out their cameras like a bunch of fangirls (COUGH. Me. COUGH). The girls shuddered and walked slowly into the closet with Nichole closing the door behind them. All you could hear was their screaming. The boys were shocked. _

**Aidou**: W-what is she gonna do with us you guys…?

**Kain**: Something absolutely horrifying probably. Especially since we are in speedos, which makes it worse.

**Nichole**: You boys, your dare is simple. You have to go through the door Jade summoned and go to a mall in New York, doesn't matter which one. Then you must run around and scream… *whispers*

**Kaname**: No way in hell are we saying that!

**Aoibhinn**: If you don't you will feel the psycho wrath of Nichole and Jade combined.

**Zero**: F-fine… We'll do it. Just don't go psycho on us, okay?

**Jade**: Hai Zero-kun, will do~ *Opens door* in we go…

_The boys, after Jade, Nichole and Aoibhinn find a busy spot in the mall began to run frantically around screaming highly._

**Ichijou**: We're saved, we're saved!

**Aidou**: We just escaped from the Playhouse! We just escaped…

**Boys**: We just escaped from Chuckies Playhouse! WE ESCAPED FROM CHUKIES PLAYHOUSE!

_The boys continue screaming about Chuckies Playhouse with people staring hard at the shockingly pretty yet insane males. Camera phones and video cameras were taken out and many people posted the video onto YouTube._

**Jade**: Good boys~ now get in this door before some American calls the police! *Opens another door*

**Boys**: Thank god…!

**Aoibhinn**: Thanks for the dares Nichole-san, hope we did them justice~!

**Jade**: And thanks for the cake, it seems to have gone missing though. Have a cookie! *Throws cookie*

**Girls**: *SCREAMING* Let us out! They're trying to rape us and take nude shots to put up online!

**Jade**: Those sons of the devil. *Runs up, saves the girls and beats the crap out of the otakus*

**Otakus**: We're sorry Kelly-sama… We were just so happy!

**Jade**: Yah, whatever. Now back to the dungeons you go… *Makes closet disappear*

**Girls**: You saved us! Thank you Kelly/Jade-chan! *GROUP HUG*

**Jade**: Ahahahaha~ It's no problem really my dears!

**Aoibhinn**: Since when were they your children Jade?

**Jade**: Oh, that's a really long story that goes back to when I met Dracula. But we don't have time for that story.

**Kain**: Uh… Jade? Can I ask you a question? *Frowns*

**Jade**: Yeah, OF COURSE YOU CAN KAIN-PYON~ what is troubling your orange head?

**Everyone**: HOW THE HELL OLD ARE YOU?

**Jade**: *Gasps* you must _NEVER_ ask a woman her age! _EVER_!

**Aoibhinn**: Right then. We can fit in one more dare for now. Sorry uh… RimaTouyaVK

**Rima**: Hey look, isn't that my name?

**Jade**: Yup. Well then Second Rima-chan, we'll do your dare next chappie but for now we shall do Tomi the Fox's one cus it's easier to fit in.

**Tomi**: YAY~ Right then. Kaname and Zero, over here NOW!

**Kaname and Zero**: Yes Miss. Tomi…

**Tomi**: First of all, I want you Kaname to get on your knees and tell Zero that he is almighty.

**Kaname**: Why do I have to do THAT of all things?

**Tomi**: Because I could have made you kiss him on the lips with tongue which eventually would lead to you two having-

**Aoibhinn**: THIS IS RATED T!

**Kaname**: F-fine. *Horrified*

**Jade**: Could you be ANY slower there Kaname?

**Kaname**: *On his knees* you are… Urk, you are almightier than I am Zero.

**Zero**: *Smirks* Took you long enough to admit it blood-sucker.

**Tomi**: I'm not done Kaname~

**Zero**: Seriously? More emotional pain to Kaname! I love you fox!

**Tomi**: Maybe some physical pain too! You, Kaname have to be Sarah's playmate until chapter sixteen!

**Ruka**: NO! Why must you hurt Kaname-sama so much! Don't you care about his wellbeing?

**Hosts and Tomi**: No. We just like watching you guys squirm.

**Jade**: Well, with the exception of Aidou-kun, Ichijou-kun and Rima-chan cus their my buddies~

**Sarah**: HURRAY! You've come back vampire piggy-back slave! Come on, I've poured some fresh tea!

**Kaname**: Nooooooooooooooo!

**Aoibhinn**: We won't see him for a while. So, is this the end of this chapter?

**Jade**: Yeah, sad isn't it. I have to do homework now. Poopie shakes… Oh, thanks Tomi-chan~ *Throws cookie*

**Aoibhinn**: Please send in your dares and questions for the cast. And remember Second Rima, your dare will be done next chapter.

**Jade**: REVIEW AND STUFF PLEASE!

* * *

**Jade: Did anyone notice my new writing style? No? WHY THE HELL NOT?**

**Aoibhinn: You mean the REALLY small paragraphs? Yeah, why did you add them…?**

**Jade: To add description to the story. My new English teacher is a huge influence you know.**

**Shiki: I noticed. Can I have pocky now?**

**Jade: No. No you cannot. **


	14. VOCALOID, Blackmail and YAOI

**Jade: Hey everyone, time for the next episode~**

**Zero: Ugh… I was hoping you'd stay away**

**Jade: HOW DARE YOU! I WAS JUST WAITING ON ALL THE DARES TO COME IN!**

**Zero: Yeah, whatever… I'm just happy Kuran is being forced to be the demons slave.**

**Jade: Hehe… Yeaaah… Though he screams a lot at night**

**Kain: I'll just say the disclaimer… Jade doesn't own Vampire Knight in any way or anything else mentioned in this chapter like VOCALOID and so on…**

**Jade: Thanks Kain-pyon! OH YEAH! I spell Yuuki's name different now! Not Y-U-K-I anymore… Random, huh?**

* * *

**Jade**: Yeah, we got a lot of dares this time around! It'll be fun fitting them all in!

**Aoibhinn**: Right then, let's start… First of all, RimaTouyaVK's dare.

**Jade**: Here's your cookie Rima number two~

**Aoibhinn**: Anyway… her dare is "All of the boys must pick a girl to kiss (and since there are not enough girls boys will have to kiss boys!"

**Rima(2):** Mwahaha~

**Vampires**: WHAT?

**Jade**: Okay boys, pick… Well… Kaname cannot take part as he is kinda… out of it at the minute.

**Zero**: …Yuuki. *kisses her cheek*

**Yuuki**: E-eh…!

**Shiki**: *Kisses Rima* There… I did it.

**Rima**: *Punches* HYAH!

**Kain**: *Kisses Ruka's cheek*I'm done too

**Ruka**: H-huh!

**Ichijou**: Hmn… *Kisses Aoibhinn on her cheek* Hehe~ I found a loop-hole!

**Aidou**: EH! Yay, that means…! *Kisses Jade*

**Jade**: KYAH! *fan-girl flail*

**Aoibhinn**: A-ah… *goes pink*

**Jade**: S-so… at the end of that dare… no boy ended up kissing a boy, but wait till later and you will definitely see some boyXboy dear~ but since I feel so bad about it have an extra cookie *throws*

**Boys**: What…?

**Jade**: Ushishishihshi… *sighs* Right then, next dares come in from… MEEEEEEEE

**Aidou**: They come in from you?

**Kain**: I think that is the user name of the one who sent in the dares.

**Shiki**: Ah…

**Jade**: I'm just gonna use Me-chan for this story, okay Me-chan?

**Me**: Okay! I sent in a few dares… okay, more than a few but oh well…

**Aoibhinn**: BEGIN!

**Me**: First… watch "Circle me, Circle you"… the VOCALOID song.

**Jade**: *Shudders* I'm gonna go hide…! I hate this song, it scares me.

**Me**: Aw… I like the cute VOCALOIDs in it! *Laughs*

**Ruka**: Is it really that bad…? *shivers*

**Aoibhinn**: It made Jade have nightmares… *smirks*

_Jade shoves Aoibhinn and starts wailing until Me-chan calmed her down. Then Jade clicked her fingers and a magical plasma screen TV appeared out of nowhere. Jade shrieked and ran for the door, leaving the remote with Me-chan. Me-chan then clicked play and "Circle me, Circle you" started to play. WITH THE PV! _

**Zero**: *Shudders* what… the… hell!

**Ruka**: This is… really… creepy *shrieks*

**Ichijou**: E-e-eh…

**Shiki**: … Just a PV… *rocks in corner*

**Yuuki**: *Covers eyes* Tell me when it's over… Those poor children…

**Aidou**: *laughs* this is like the cartoons I used to watch as a kid~

**Kain**: *frowns* Not… really Hanabusa…

**Rima**: Did they really cut off her head…?

**Me**: Yup, there… anyway, it's over now… JADE-CHAN!

**Jade**: A-ah… is it over?

**Aoibhinn**: Yeah, no need to worry… *sighs*

**Jade**: Ahhhh~ Thank goodness!

**Me**: I have lots more dares! Yay~

**Jade**: I like your next one Me-chan~ 3

**Me and Jade**: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ruka**: U-um…

_Jade clicks her fingers and a door appears… the door of hell. Wait… no, just Sarah's bedroom door. She keeps it sealed away for safety reasons you know? Jade quickly walks into the room and drags out a shaking Kaname and Sarah follows angrily. _

**Sarah**: HE'S MINE UNTIL NUMBAH SIXTEEN!

**Me**: We're just borrowing him, then we'll give him back… *Pulls out next dare and hands to Aoibhinn*

**Aoibhinn**: "Kaname must stab himself in the neck"

**Kaname**: W-wha-? *falls weakly on the floor*

**Ruka**: NO! NO TOUCHING KANAME-SAMA!

**Jade**: He's in no fit state to stab himself so one of us will happily do it…

**Zero**: I will… Happily… *smirks*

**Me**: I wouldn't mind… I guess *laughs*

**Jade**: HEY! It's MY SHOW! I should get to do it…! I mean, really~

**Aoibhinn**: You three…

**All** **three**: WHAT?

**Aoibhinn**: *points at Sarah*

**Sarah**: *Holds up bloody knife* I poked mah friend in his neck… Now this red stuff keeps coming out…

**Kaname**: Ugh… *faints*

**Ruka and Aidou**: KANAME-SAMA!

**Jade**: Aww…

**Sarah**: I'm gonna go clean him up now… BYE YOU GUYS! *Runs into bedroom and the door disappears*

**Me**: Another dare over…

**Shiki**: How many does she have…?

**Ichijou**: Lots, by the look of it…

**Yuuki**: *sighs*

**Me**: Zero & Shiki… You two must kiss. I always have the pocky-remover... It removes all pocky in the universe...

**Jade and Shiki**: NOOOOO! NOT THE POCKY!

**Zero**: You're missing the main point *shudders*

**Jade**: *shakes Shiki's shoulders* YOU GOTTA DO IT SHIKI! FOR THE POCKY!

**Shiki**: *glares at Me-chan*

**Rima**: Who is the seme and who is the uke?

**Aoibhinn**: Zero's the seme, I think…

**Shiki & Zero:** *Kiss hesitantly for a second and then try to pull away*

**Jade**: NO! IT MUST BE A PROPER KISS! AT LEAST TWO MINUTES

**Ruka**: *Unconscious*

**Me**: Two minutes are up….. Now

**Shiki**: Ugh…!

**Zero**: *groans*

**Yuuki**: … Did anyone take photos…?

**Ichijou**: … yes. I'll sell them.

**Shiki**: I-Ichijou-san? You of all people?

**Jade**: Never mind that silly nonsense… *cough* I'll get some later *cough*

**Me**: Good job Shiki~ *hands pocky* your reward~

**Shiki**: *Glomps the box of pocky* Yay~

**Me**: Rima, Aidou… Try to take it and I'll make you both look old…

**Rima**: U-uh… I won't, I swear…

**Jade**: NOT MAH AIDOU!

**Aidou**: NOT ME!

**Me**: Can you give this to Sarah-chan by the way Jade-chan?

**Jade**: An invitation…? _"You are invited to a tea party with Me-chan, because you are like me. I promise I won't kill you… probably" _

**Aoibhinn**: We'll give it to her~

**Yuuki**: Wait… WHAT!

**Me**: *looks at Aidou* RAWR

**Aidou**: W-well… Rawr to you too~

**Jade**: MAH AIDOU! *glomps him*

**Me**: *pokes Ichijou* you're fun to be mean to; you're my second favourite though… Maybe that's why I also wanna KEEL you~ *giggles*

**Ichijou**: A-ah… Thank… you? *sweat drop*

**Me**: Oh, Zero… Have you ever stabbed yourself with anything worse than a butcher's knife?

**Zero**: … N-no… well, maybe…

**Me**: Damn… I wanna be more emo… *floats off to emo corner* I guess I'll go now… Bye Yuuki :) *leaves*

**Yuuki**: E-eh? B-bye~

**Jade**: Aw… I liked Me-chan… She was random and awesome, a little bit like me~

**Aoibhinn**: The last thing we need is a second you…

**Jade**: Anyway, Tomi-chan has sent in MORE dares~ Yay, thank you Tomi-chan *hands cookies*

**Aoibhinn**: We'll try to get to all of them this chapter…

**Tomi**: Thank you~ here's my first dare… Aidou-kun, come here for a minute…

**Aidou**: Alright~ you don't seem to mean any harm *laughs*

**Tomi**: *whispers into Aidou's ear* Okay?

**Aidou**: *grins* happily, ne Jade-chan… *walks over to Jade and kisses her on the lips*

**Jade**: U-U-UWAH! *goes pink and faints then wakes back up*

**Tomi**: You okay Kelly-chan? *blinks*

**Jade**: I-I'm so happy~ Thank you Tomi-chan… Take my chocolate cake *hands cake*

**Tomi**: Thank goodness… here's my next dare… *hands to Aoibhinn*

**Aoibhinn**: Hmn… "_Ruka has to say a nice compliment to Yuuki and cut her hair short"_

**Ruka**: W-WHAT!

**Yuuki**: Aah, that's a change alright… *sighs*

**Ruka**: Um… You have nice… taste in men… like Kaname-sama *cough* MINE *cough*

**Yuuki**: Thank you Ruka, I think?

**Jade**: Now to cut your hair… I guess Marin will do.

**Shiki**: Who the hell is Marin?

**Aoibhinn**: I'm not surprised you don't remember him… He briefly appeared back when Jade was like… younger and bad at writing…

**Jade**: HEY! That hurts, I hate looking back at the previous chapters…

**Marin**: Hello my little stars~ Have you missed me?

**Jade**: Basically Marin is my slave who works in style and what not… He's kinda like Gok Wan in a way, you know… Except more colourful… and gayer personality wise.

**Marin**: Anyway Jade-sama, you called me for a reason?

**Aoibhinn**: We need Ruka's hair cut short… Maybe to her shoulders and above? *Looks at Ruka*

**Marin**: That probably won't suit the little star but ah well *shrugs and pulls out scissors*

**Ruka**: *Weeps as hair gets cut off* N-Nooooooo!

**Aidou**: *Video tapes the whole thing* Yes, blackmail city~ *grins*

**Kain**: *glares at Aidou* Idiot… Now Jade knows you have it…

**Marin**: All finished… *Frowns* Now I take my leave, farewell my little stars~

_There is a magical, like REALLY magical puff of smoke and then Marin wasn't there anymore. Jade starts to choke on the stars that came with the smoke until Mira, the nurse came to preform CPR as none of the vampires knew how and Aoibhinn and Tomi weren't bothered to. _

**Jade**: Thanks… Mira… Ugh…

**Aoibhinn**: With Jade like this, I guess we can fit in one more dare then we'll do the rest next time…

**Tomi**: Alright… Do this one then… *hands card*

**Aoibhinn**: _"Kain needs to smile and make read a yaoi manga"_

**Kain**: … Wait… What did you just say? *shocked*

**Aidou**: *Bursts out laughing* Ha… Yaoi you say? *Laughs again*

**Ichijou**: C'mon Akatsuki-san, smile like this see *smiles*

**Kain**: …Fine *slowly smiles… Then a camera flashes* what was that?

**Jade and Yuuki**: Noothing… *hides cameras behind their backs*

**Tomi**: Next you have to pick a yaoi to read… at least a doujinshi…

**Jade**: I'M AN EXPERT ON THESE AND I'M PROUD TO BE! MWAHAHAHA!

**Kain**: *stays silent*

_Jade summons another door which leads to a massive hall filled with manga. She begins to run towards a massive pile of CERTAIN manga and doujinshi. She glances at each of them for a minute then grabs one and smirks, running back to the others. _

**Jade**: This is by far one of the best yaoi pairings I know… And no, not Izaya and Shizou… Their second favourite on my list of yaoi, then Hibari x Tsuna-kun and Spain x Romano equally~

**Aidou**: What pairing is it then, Jade-chan? *smirks*

**Jade**: SEBASTIAN FROM KUROSHITSUJI AND…. *drumroll*

**Ruka**: Grell? *frowns, still looking at her hair in the mirror

**Jade**: EW! No, no way in my lifetime *throws random book at her* Ciel, yeesh…

**Kain**: *opens doujin and starts to read*

_Kain-pyon reads the doujinshi and with every turn of every page his face goes redder and redder until it eventually his face is the exact same shade of a tomato. Jade giggles as he gets to the "Hard" yaoi and he starts to panic. Tomi makes sure he reads it to the end. _

**Kain**: *faints when finished with major nosebleed*

**Zero**: *looks at last page, cheeks go red* we sure that isn't illegal… The kid is what, 12?

**Jade**: NOTHING IS IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE ZERO-KUN! NOTHING, NOT EVEN LAW!

**Aoibhinn**: I think we're gonna end it _right_ here… I mean it.

**Ichijou**: So we're finishing Tomi-chan's dares next chapter? Okay then…

**Jade**: A-ah… before I forget, next chapter we're gonna introduce a new character! Yay~

**Yuuki**: Send in your questions and dares please…? *cough* help us *cough*

**Jade**: See you~ *waves frantically*

* * *

**Jade: This took a while to write… I'm not gonna update till I get enough dares… I'm serious… *folds arms***

**Aoibhinn: I know you aren't. *sigh***

**Jade: Uwaaaah~ Aidou-kun kissed me~ **

**Aoibhinn: Why do I feel like Germany all of a sudden?**

**Jade: Vee~ Anyone want the video of Ruka getting her hair cut? **

**Sexy Mr. Review Button: I'm here… press me… You know you wanna. **


	15. NOTICE

**Yeah so in this story and in Shugo Shugo Survivors, both are being put on hold while I focus on my other story and another I have in mind.**

**Just so you know when they do return they will be in a different format as well. So instead of…**

**Jade: *insert words***

**Aoibhinn: *other words***

**It will be more like normal stories like…**

"**_" said Jade**

"**_" replied Aoibhinn**

**Yes, it's different but the dares will still be the same and it will be (probably) be easy to get used to. Thanks~**

**-Jade. **


End file.
